My Pirates of the Caribean 2
by ThunderBenderPrincess
Summary: Lizzie Turner and Jackie Sparrow spend the night at Lizzies house and go on a boat trip to the Carribean.What they didn't know was that an old enemy is taking them.Reviews are required from every reader.The reason why is in the story PS Jackie is a boy
1. The Dream

Pirates of the Caribbean 2

(My version)Came up with on bus.Litterally poped in head.Hope you like.

A young girl named Lizzie Turner sleeps in bed having the strangest dream.All she sees is darkness,but she hears a voice from a 12 year old,british girl.

_Yo ho,Yo ho,A pirates life for me._

That voice constantly sang that song over and over again.

"Hello?"Lizzie asks"Who's there?"

_Yo ho,yo ho,A pirates life for me.We're mongrels and villains and ne'er do well lads drink up me hartys yo ho._

"Aye but we're all loved by our mummys and dads drink up me hartys yo ho."said Lizzie,finding herself joining in.

_Yo ho,Yo ho,A pirates life for me_.

The voice stopped.Lizzie gathered her courage and stepped forward.She felt beneath her feet,ice-cold mahogany wood from a ship,and slowly her sight came back.She saw fog onthe old ship she was on.Far ahead on the starboard side was a girl,the girl who singing.Slowly,step by step,inch by inch,Lizzie approached the girl to tap her on the shoulder and ask why she was singing.She outstretched her arm and was so close,but then something unexpected happened.

"Look!Look!There's a boy on the water!"the girl yelled,loud enough to make Lizzie jump back.An older man accomponied by many others came to the side where the girl stood.

"Man over board!"he yelled.He then was barking orders to grab a grappling hook and tow him aboard.Lizzie cuaght a good look of him.The face was very similar to hers.Then the vision went black again.

"It was him that had the gold to change us back."said an older scratchy mans voice.The voice made Lizzie's fear return.

"It was him who took the life we searched for for ten years away from me."he continued.

"Who are you?What do you want?"Lizzie said,fear in her voice"Get out of my dream,get out!"

"It was him who took the ring of days passed while we have the ring of tommorrow."

"What ring?"Lizzie asked

"And since the past of Turner is yours,his future is mine."

"Who are you?"Lizzie finally asked.

"My name is Captain Barbossa"Fear was rushing through her body.And then,she awoke from the nightmare,drenched with sweat.

* * *

Pretty cool huh?Please review Iwould appreciate it.Please,or else you will have a horrible nightmare of me killing you,then bringing you back,then killing you,then bringing you back,then burning you then feeding your ashes to the birds then starting the process all over again. 


	2. the Past comes back

Chapter 2

Meanwhile,in the year 1684,the mutinous ex-crew of the Black Pearl plan their escape from the prison they were in.

"I say,one of us plays sick,and when the gaurd comes close we grab the keys,get out and gut him like a fish."said one of them.Everybody in the cell looked over at the gaurd.She was on the floor,keys in his mouth,ears flopped.A fine example of a Golden Retriever.Then,she perked up,because of the groaning she heard in the cell.

"Please,he needs medical attention!We promise to go straight to the docter."one of them said.She didn't really understand what they just said,but she still slowly walked over to the cell which housed all twenty men.Paw by paw,inch by inch,closer and closer.Until,they snatched the keys right out of her mouth.They tried to grab her,but she was too fast for them.She ran out of the room,barking toward Commador Norringtons room.The pirates knew it was a matterof time before the gaurds came to stuff them back into the cell they were escaping from,so they had to figure out which of the four keys opened the door.Not the big black one,not the small silver one,but they did pocket that one to sell for food,not the medium gray one,so it had to be the little rusty one.They started to put it in the keyhole.Suddenly,they heard footsteps running down from upstairs.The one who was holding onto the key turned it shraply and opened the door and met one big gaurd.One of the pirates grabbed a gun from the table where the dog slept under and held it an inch away from the big guys forehead.

"This is too easy."he said.And with that,he fired and killed him.Then,the rest of them grabbed their guns and swords and prepared themselves for a trip to Barbossa's grave.The ship they stole was a large on that reminded them of the Pearl,but this one was able to sale at twelve knots,unlike the Pearl which could sail at eleven.They all then took their positions where they would go when Barbossa was still their captainand set sail,but before they left,they figured out a way to rip the sails,jam the rudders,and put a big hole in the hulls of the ships that would chase them.The trip they were on took one day,but it was a long and gruesome day.Then they reached the island and went inside the grotto which held the immense treasure they collected over ten years of trying to find the cursed treasure of Cortez.Which,as a matter of fact,was why they were there.They went over to the giant stone chest that housed the treasure and noticed the skeleton of Barbossa next to it.They realized that the treasure gave enternal life,at a cost,that is,but it was asmall price to pay for immortality.One of them opened the chest while another reached down and grabbed Barbossa's hand and had it reach in and grab one goldcoin.They waited for what seemed like hours till something happened.In the shadow the skeleton was in ,they did nothing but watch as flesh,blood,organs,and hair returned to him.One brave soul went to the completed Babossa's chest and heard a faint thump.He was alive.

"He's alive!"he said.He then felt a cold hand around his neck,squeezing very hard.After that he was tossed aside.Barbossa opened his eyes and got up to see his crew.He motioned for them to get pieces for themselves so they can live forever,they did.Once they all did,Barbossa went around looking for something until he found it,a small gold ring lined with emeralds.

"What is it?"someone asked.

"This is my revenge."he responed"This here ring has mystical qualities.We can go to the future with it and destroy the ones that destroyed me."

"But,if we wanted to do that,wouldn't we go to the past?"another asked.

"We would need the other ring to do that you dolt.The Ring of Tommorrow can only go to the future where their descendants live."he said.He started to go out to their ship while the others followed.When he reached the ship,him and his crew went aboard.He put the ring on his finger and said"Where are the youngest descendants of Jack Sparrow and William Turner?"Just then a small portal appeared in front of him which had the picture of Lizzie and Jackie lying in bed.

"Take the ship,crew,and me to their time,capture them and destroy them."he said.The picture vanished and the portal grew and became a vortex that sucked up the ship and sent them to our time,2005.

* * *

P.SI forgot what the realname of the island was so I call it Barbossa's grave. 


	3. the capture

chapter 3

Sorry it took so long to write,creative slump.

2005

The sound of a large brass bell was heard clanging through the Turner house. It was meant for one person to get out of bed, Lizzie. Since she knew someone came, she grabbed her robe, pen, and clipboard. she journeyed through the house from her room to the front door. She opened it and saw a man in his forties wearing a casual fishing outfit.

"Welcome to port royale." Lizzie tiredly said" How long will you be staying?"

"I think about, five days."he said with a gruffy voice. Lizzie was jotting his words down for reference.

"Any foreign fruits, vegetables, or plants of any kind?"she said.

"No."

"Any foreign animals, and if yes, what is your I.D number for housing the animal?"

"Nope,nothing."

"That'll be twenty dollars for five days, five dollars if you continue to stay longer. Please sign at the bottom line." She then gave him the clipboard to sign.

"I'm sorry but do you have the time?"she asked, still tired.

He looked down at his watch and said,"It's seven-twenty six."When he looked up,she vanished,she realized she was late for getting up and going to school on the bus! She ran through the door and quickly got dressed and got her signature blue jacket and put it on as well. She then ran into the Kitchen and grabbed an airborne piece of toast, fresh from the toaster.

"Hey Lizzie! You seem to be running a bit late." her mom Happily greeted.

"Hi mom, have you seen dad?" Lizzie responded

"He's out shoping for your trip to the Caribbean. Oh, I don't have time to drive you to your bus stop, so you better start running to meet Jackie." her mom was working on making her breakfast and when she looked up to say good-bye, Lizzie was gone, along with her bag and lunch money. Lizzie was running down the black road, her long,dirty blondehair whipping her face in the breeze. She was the best member of the track and field team, which made this two mile dash easier than a two inch crawl. She kept running until she saw a boy wearing blue jeans, a red shirt, and a black jacket with short brown hair on the horizon, it was Jackie. She reached him two seconds after she saw him.

"You are late." he said

"I'm..sorry..someone..checked in..at the port." she said, panting

"So, were you able to find out anything about your heritage?" Jackie asked with a smile

"I'll take it you're about to tell me about your discovery." Lizzie said

"My grandfather all the way back in the sixteen hundreds was ... a pirate! He went by the name Captain Jack Sparrow."he said

"In fact, my parents told me that they named me after him."

"I never would've guessed Jackie Sparrow."she said to the young boy. Lizzie looked at the corner and saw the large yellow bus round the corner. They both boarded and sat down and stayed quiet for the whole trip. It took about twenty two minutes to reach the beautiful school. The buildings were a beautiful natural yellow with red bricks as borders. Botany club also enjoys doing exterior plant makeovers using different varieties of one species of plants. This month's plant, roses of all colors. The two friends got off and went to their first class, math, nothing eventful. Then reading, then lunch, then chorus, then, the worst of them all, history. In history Lizzie was to hand in an assignment about her family history in that day, along with everybody else. Feeling left out, she went up to her teacher, Mrs.Miller, and decided to tell her why she came to that class empty handed.

"Mrs.Miller? I'm sorry to say this, but after all my digging into the family records, all I could find out was that my Dad's side has salers, and my Mom's side has farmers. Nothing about names or anything. So I'm asking for something I've nevr asked for before, may I have some more time?" she said

"Well Lizzie, it seems to me that you have one of the best grades in class and you turned in everything else on time. So of course you can have some time. I'll expect it on my desk on Monday after the last bell rings." she said. Lizzie's smile turned to a frown. It was Friday then, only two days to find out about the family history. The final bell rang and Lizzie met Jackie and told him about her dilemma. Lizzie was in deep thought all the way to their stop then they went their seperate ways. When Lizzie got home, she greeted her dad.

"Lizzie! Are you ready to go on our trip to the Carribean?"he asked, with a huge smile on his face

"Dad, I've been going on this trip since I was born. I'm not going any more. I'm sorry."she said. Her father smile slowly creeped into a big frown.

"But,you said you enjoyed sailing. You have to come, you gotta." he said, in a begging way.

"No! I'm sick and tired of sailing! I HATE IT!"she said. Her dad just went away into his room. Her mom was watching this and decided to talk to Lizzie in her room.

"Lizzie? Your dad wants you to share in the family tradition to sail in the carribean. In doing so, you expierience family history. Speaking of family history, I want you to have this."she said. She took off a silver ring lined with rubies and gave it to Lizzie.

"This ring has been passed down from generation to generation in the Turner family when they found their love. Now, it comes to you."she gave Lizzie a hug after she finished then left.Lizzie went to her jewelry box and pulled out a chain that she put the ring on, then she put it around her neck. She then turned on the T.V to watch her favorite show, Danny Phantom! She was watching it until about nine, then she heard a tapping at her window that grew louder. She looked and saw Jackie on his ladder at her window, she was on the second floor. Despite her better judgement, she opened her window.

"Hey Lizzie, you want to talk?" he asked

"Just leave me alone." she said while clenching her ring.

"But," he started

"Just go away!" she interrupted. The wind was blowing with immense strength and rocked the ladder. Suddenly, it fell down beneath Jackie's feet! He was falling until a hand grabbed his own.

"Don't worry! I've got you!" Lizzie said while pulling Jackie through the window into her room.

"Great. Your stuck in my room until eleven thirty when my parents are asleep, unless you remember what happened last time." she said

"I couldn't come over for a month. So, what do we do now?" he asked. She went into deep thought for a few seconds, then she spoke.

"Good night." she said while turning off all the lights. She had the dream again that night, but that time, it was more detailed. She was then awoken at midnight by the bell, the moon shining with no trace of clouds.

"Jackie get up. I need to get my stuff." she said in a tired voice.

"What do you need?" he asked in a tired voice.

"Swiss army knife, pen, clipboard, my blue jacket, and pepper spray, case it's a prank." she said while grabbing those items. "You want to come to check in the boat? My parents are asleep."

"Okay." he replied. She opened the door to reveal a deep dark house and led him down the stairs to the front door. She opened the door and saw a huge ship made completely out of wood made years ago, with black sails.

"Will the captain come down so I may check this ship in, please?" she asked looking up at the antique ship. A ramp was lowered down, with no sign of movement on the deck.

"Come on." she said. His hand grasped her arm.

"No, it doesn't feel right." he said

"Come on, what's the worse that could happen?" she asked, climbing on the ramp. On the deck was a some what gruesome sight, skeletons that looked fresh. They were walking through the skeletons toward where a skeleton was standing at the helm. Lizzie was farther ahead and just had to climb the steps. He heard a strange sound, movement, creatures getting up. Curiosity got the better of him, so he turned around. He saw the skeletons moving closer to him. A couple were running fast and silently towards Lizzie.

"Liz..mmm!" he said, a cloth quickly covered his mouth and his eyes before she could hear the rest. She was getting closer to the pirate and then felt two bony hands grb her arms and pull her down. The captain lifted a sword fromits sheath.

"Sail!" he said. Lizzie was fighting to get up. Itdidn't work. her eyes and mouth was covered as she heard the captain horrible voice.

"Welcome aboard the Black Pearl, Turner and Sparrow." he said.


	4. meeting

chapter 4

In the end of the previous chapter, Barbossa mentioned the name Black Pearl. Sorry, I was in the mood.

* * *

Lizzie and Jackie's hands were tied up, they were on their knees,and a blindfold was placed in front of both of their eyes.

"Lizzie? Lizzie are you there?" Jackie said

"Jackie is that you?" she responded "What's happening? This is totally freaking me out."Many deep chuckles were heard.

"Who was_ that_?" Lizzie said

"Young Turner and Sparrow from another time, you are here as part of my revenge" said a horrible, old, scratchy voice that Lizzie remembers"You might as well take off their blindfolds to see their doom."

Their blindfolds were taken off and they looked up at a horrible sight. An old man with a small light beard, wore a dark long coat and a large feathery hat, and had a sword and a gun at his sides. Jackie did a small gasp under his breath, but Lizzie sustained her fear and tried to remember the name from her dream. Then, it came to her.

"I heard your voice in my dream. You're captain Barbossa!Aren't you?" she asked with much seriousness in her voice.

"Aye." he said, with a sly smile "And who be ye, Sparrow or Turner?" he started to crouch to their level.

"Why would we tell you our names? Jackie, whatever happens, don't tell him our last names." she said. Barbossa then lifted her up to her feet, and gave her a hard punch in the stomach. She groaned in pain and fell back to her knees.

"We won't tell." she said. Barbossa slapped her in the face and left a small scatch on her chin.

"We won't tell!" she said again. He took out a knife and cut the palm of her hand, like he did to Elizabeth Swann.

"Leave her alone!" Jackie yelled.A small tear appeared in her right eye as she continued to say 'we won't tell.'. Barbossa had an impatient look on his face.

"Get up." he said. he used his sword to cut the ropes. He then gave her a sword of her own.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked

"It's not fair to fight someone who is unarmed." he said "Now lets see if your good at fighting." He lunged at her, but she parried. She was swiping and slashing with great speed, agility, and strength no one has ever seen before. She dodged all of Barbossa's moves and most of her attacks were direct hits. Barbossa decided to end this battle, partly because he was bored and partly because he didn't want to lose to girl nearly half his size.He kicked her in the left knee which made her fall against the wall and drop her sword. He stabbed just under her armpit, just a millimeter from the skin. She looked at it, gave it a tug, looked up and saw a gun pointing at her.

"Cheater."she pouted. He gave a quick smirk.

"I'll ask you for the last time, what are your names?" he said in a more aggrivated tone.

"We won't tell you!" she yelled. He then clicked it.

"Don't hurt her!" Jackie bursted, "My name is Jackie Turner, her's is Lizzie Sparrow! Don't hurt her! I beg of you, please!"

"See? He's more cooperative, unlike you." Barbossa said. He socked Lizzie once more in the stomach and took his sword so she can fall to the ground and hold it.

"Take 'em to the brig." he said. Jackie's ropes were sliced by a medium cutlass and was dragged along with Lizzie to the underbelly of the ship where the brig lied. They were shoved into a cell and locked in. Lizzie sat down in the corner and all was silent.

"Lizzie? Are you okay?" Jackie finally asked. "Yeah, I'm just upset that Barbossa ruined my favorite jacket." she replied, putting her thumb through the holes. All was silent once again. "Up there, with Barbossa, That Was Amazing!" Jackie bursted, "You could've beat the stuffing out of him! I mean, where did you learn such cool moves?" "Remember that one summer we couldn't meet together at lunch? I was at a fencing camp, best in my class. I would've completely destroyed him if I had another sword." she said. She took her knife out of her pocket and cut some fabric from her jacketto wrap around the hand Barbossa cut. The only sound was the waves crashing against the hull. "My parents told me a story a long time ago. It started with a mutiny." Jackie started, "Captain Jack Sparrow was marooned on an island and was expected dead. The new captain of the Black Pearl was Barbossa, and he wanted to steal some cursed gold. The curse caused them to be immortal, but at a price. A Bootstrap Bill Turner sent a piece of the gold to his son William. The others didn't like that, so they tied his bootsraps to two cannons and threw him overboard. Ironically, they needed his blood to end the curse. Years later, Will and Jack met and teamed up to save some Elizabeth Swann, because she took Will's gold and they assumed she was a Turner. In the end, they break the curse, killed Barbossa, and lived happily ever after." " Okay, three things I have to say to that. One, now I know where I got my name from. Two, if they killed Barbossa, how'd he kidnap us? And three, I think I know what he's going to do to us. He's going to maroon me on an island and drown...you.Jackie no." Lizzie said "That's why we traded names. After that fight, I knew your lungs wouldn't be strong enough to hold your breath and cut you shoelaces under water with your knife. So, give me the army knife, please." As she was handing it over, a pirate with a wood eye unlocked the cell. He grabbed both their arms and pushed them out. They held each other's arms as they climbed the stairs where the other gruesome pirates, and Barbossa, were waiting. Barbossa yelled out to everyone, "Who will be first? The sword fighting Whelp, or the cooperative boy?" Lizzie gave a nasty look at him when he said the word whelp. The crew chanted their answer, whelp. They ripped her out of Jackies arms and tied her arms and legs together. " Wait! I thought that I was supposed to be marooned?" she yelled as they approached the plank. "Yes. But then my revenge wouldn't be complete now, wouldn't it?" Barbossa responded. He approached Lizzie, who was now at the end, and simply pushed her off with the end of his sword. Jackie was running to the plank, but all the pirates were holding him back. As two cannons were being brought to him, he thought of one thing that just might save his and Lizzie's life. Then, he yelled it at the top of his lungs. "PARLEY!" 


	5. Parley

chapter 5

All was silent on deck and in the dark sky as everyone on the ship turned and looked at Jackie.

"That's right! I invoke the right of parley!" he said, "Now you must come to do what a pirate wants."

"True, but if ye know your history, Turner wasn't much of a pirate." Barbossa said with a small chuckle.

"Yes, but here is a surprise for you. Her name is Lizzie Turner and My name is Jackie Sparrow!" he yelled, "I've heard Jack Sparrow was a great pirate, and his blood runs through my veins. Now that Ihave invoked parley, you must do what I say!" The pirates were groaning at the sound of the news that they gave Lizzie the wrong punishment. They were approaching Jackie with swords unsheathed.

"Wait. Ye shall not harm one who's under the protection of parley. What is it that you wish?" Barbossa said

"I want...A boat, so I can save Lizzie and find land today. As well as a spyglass and information." Jackie said

"What kind of information?"

"How is it that your alive now when you died in the sixteen hundreds?"

"My crew was kind enough to bring me back." Barbossa took a gold coin from his pocket, "The gold gives eternal life. Emphasis on _gives _life. As for the time, this ring with emeralds is the ring of tommorrow. It has the ability to transport its holder to the future. We went, plucked you from your time, and brought you to ours. Is that enough of an explanation for ye?"

"Yes, now lower the boat and give me your spyglass." As Jackie said that, a boat on the side where the plank was lowered into the fog covered water and Barbossa handed over his spyglass. Jackie put it into his pocket and jumped into the water. He kept swimming until he reached the bottom where Lizzie was lying. He grabbed her shoulder and started to swim upto the surface andout to the boat. He pushed Lizzie into it and then climbed in himself. He used the Army knife to cut the ropes that bounded her arms.

"Lizzie. Lizzie wake up." he said, but there was no response. He pushed three times on her chest, and she awoke spitting out all the water.

"Jackie? I owe you." she said. Jackie commenced with cutting the ropes around her legs.

"Where and how did you get this boat?" she asked

"Parley." he said

"Par-what?"

"Parley.A pirate captured by other pirates can invoke the right of parley to make commands that may or may not save their life." he said in one breath.

"Good deal. Now I'm jealous about your deal making." she said

"One day, you'll make a good deal." he responded. When they were silent, they noticed that their hands were on top of each others hands. When they noticed, they pulled their hands away. Then, Lizzie and Jackie heard something splash. They could see Barbossa's ship, but it was a long ways away. Still,the noise puzzled them. They heard it again only closer. Jackie pulled out the spyglass and looked for the source of these splashes.

"Can I see that?" Lizzie asked, pointing to the glass.

"Sure." Jackie said, handing it over. Lizzie couldn't see much through the fog, but she could make out the ship aiming its cannons.

"We have to start rowing! NOW!" she said

"Why?" Jackie asked while getting an oar.

"Because right now there using us as target practice for their cannons!" The splashes were getting so close now, they could see them. The two were frantically rowing as fast as humanly possible, but it wasn't enough. One cannonball shot and hit the boat causing a large splash that made them both fly through the air. Meanwhile, on the ship, they were cheering over their supposed death. Little did they know that after the splash, they swam to the surface and caught a large piece of boat they could both hold onto.

"Great. We're driting on a large piece of wood in the middle of the sixteen hundreds with an undead guy who tried to kill us. Now what?" Jackie said.

"We just keep drifting until we drift to land." Lizzie responded. So they did, even as the orange sun was rising into the sky to break the fog. They two were sleeping, until, they felt something beneath their feet.

"Land?" Lizzie said as she woke to the feeling. She opened her eyes and discovered they were on a beach next to bustling dock.

"Jackie! Wake up! We're on LAND!" she said with much excitment. Jackie woke and was as happy asLizzie, but was very curious as to where the land was.

"Lizzie, do you even know where we are?" he asked. She shook her head no, "We should find someone herewho does." Together, they wandered until they found a man wearing a suit that looked like George Washington's.

"Excuse me sir, but our captain never did tell us where we were landing. What is this place?" Jackie politely asked

"You are now standing in this wonderful place ruled by our kind Govener Mr. Swann." he said, "Right now you two have landed in Port Royal."

"WHAT?" Lizzie siad, she overheard Jackie and the guy talking, "This has gone too wierd!" She starts walking off the dock and towards the town.

"Don't you think I know that?" Jackie said following her, "We need to find someone who we might know who can help us." Then, it came to her.

"I think, I know someone." she said. She grabbed his arm and started runningthrough the townand looking for a blacksmith.


	6. it begins

chapter 6

Past many buildings. Past people and animals on the streets. Past the carriges rolling around.Jackie could tell Lizzie was looking for something in this town, but what? She stopped and he started panting from the running.

"Where...did...you... bring...me?" he asked, while panting.

"Look." she said. She pointed to a sign that had a picture of a anvil with the name 'Turner' above it.

"You mean...this..is your families old business?" he asked, still panting.

"Yep." she said, "Lets go in."

"Hold on, we don't even know if these Turners are your Turners." Jackie said

"My parents may not say much, but they keep reminding me over and over that our family started here in this town as a blacksmith. This is the only blacksmith, and if not, there aren't that many blacksmiths that all have the same last name." she said, "So, lets go in." She opened the large wooden doors and shut them, before any one might've noticed them, inside and outside. Inside, they hide in a coner and saw two people, a man and a woman, laughing while they were fencing each other.

"I see you've been practicing, Elizabeth." the man said

"I'm really getting better?" the woman said. The woman then fell on her butt and Lizzie and Jackie had a laugh. The laugh turned out to be louder than they thought and the two people heard.

"Who's there?" he asked

"Um, hello. I came here for a sword. Do you have one that might suit my stature?" Lizzie said

"Yes. And how will you pay or trade for it?" he asked

"I will give you information for the sword, if you tell me your name and you and me have fight." she said, grabbing a sword that was on a pole and pointing it at him.

"Her name is Elizabeth Swann and My name is William Turner, what's yours?" he said

"I'll tell you, if you win." she said. He grabbed a sword and pointed it at her. They waited until someone made the first move, and that was both of them at the same time.

"Great minds think alike." Lizzie said, straining to hold her own.

"You're not great." Will said. The fight went on for a long time and was very similar to Lizzie's fight with Barbossa, except at one point, she grabbed another sword and started slashing faster and stronger and more dangerous. Will fell down, and Lizzie held both her swords just an inch away from his face.

"Do you swear that you'll listen to what I say and not go crazy?" Lizzie asked. She turned one of her swords around and had the handle facing him. Will looked at her akwardly and took it.

"Yes." he said

"My name is Lizzie Turner, your descendant from the year 2005." she said

"But...Will does not have children and is not married." Elizabeth finally said

"Yet."Jackie said coming out of the hiding spot, "He hasn't married or had children yet, but he's destined to with someone he loves."

"Who are you?" Elizabeth asked

"Oh, my name is Jack Sparrow. Call me Jackie." he said

"Sparrow? Jack will have children!" Elizabeth said with a surprised look.

"Yes, now Will? May I have the sword I defeated you with?"Lizzie said

"Yes, and Jackie can have the other." Will said, giving them their swords. "Want to know how to use it?" Lizzie asked Jackie. He nodded and Lizzie lunged and Jackie parried, but it was hard for him. "Then lets get started." she said. She taught him all through till the night, when the stars and the moon shone bright over the town. Jackie was improving greatly and was almost able to beat Lizzie. Will was lighting candles and Elizabeth Was getting changed. When she came back, she wore a military sailors uniform.

"Ready?" Will asked. She nodded and he looked at a clock and started blowing out the candles. Lizzie was curious and finally said something.

"What's going on?" she asked

"Jack said he'd be here around this time." Elizabeth said

"We're going on an adventure with Jack Sparrow." Will said. Jackie immediatly perked up.

"We're going with you." Jackie said

"Are you sure you want to come on this journey? You might get killed." Will asked

"Will, we've got nothing else to do in this time. So, lets go on an adventure." Lizzie said. Jackie nodded his head in agreement.

"Fine. We're going now." Will said. He blew out the last candle and grabbed a sword. Elizabeth opened the door and the others exited through it.The stars were hanging in the sky.

"We have to go to the docks. That's where the Pearl is." Will said.

"The Black Pearl_? The_ Black Pearl?" Jackie said, getting excited as they walked through the town.

"Yes." Will said

"Back in my time, my family admired the Pearl for being captained by the first Sparrow. It's legendary!" Jackie said. They were approaching the docks and began to see a large wood ship with black sails blowing in the wind. Lizzie was amazed at the size and Jackie stoodand looked up at the Pearlwith a big smile on his face. There was a long ramp that led up to the ship. at the end that was on the ship, stood a man with long hair, the ships captain.

"If this is the Pearl, then that guy must be..." Lizzie started

"...Captain Jack Sparrow." Jackie finished. They both walked up the ramp, walking close to Will and Elizabeth. Jack was able to notice them, though.

"Line up!" Jack said, "Due to unrevealable reasons, we are sailing to the new world to find treasure. Now, all to your posts...Except you two." he was poiting at Lizzie and Jackie, "Will, Ms. Swann, we wil have a meeting in my quarters with these two." Jackie and Lizzie showed a twinge of fear as they entered the massive room. When Jack sat on one end, the two sat at the other.

"So, who exactly are you, and what are you doing on my ship?" Jack asked. They both looked at each other, and Lizzie stood up.

"Sir, my name is Lizzie Turner, from the year 2006." she said, sitting back down.

"What? How in the world did you come to our time?" Jack calmly asked

"Barbossa. His crewmates brought him back to life and he used some kind of ring to bring us from our time to yours." she said

"The ring of tommorrow. It took me a year to try to use it and he uses it in one night." Jack said, "Now that I know you, who are you?" He faced Jackie. Jackie stood up with a small look of worry on his face.

"I'll tell you my name but you wont like it. I'm Jack Sparrow, your descendant. I prefer to be called Jackie." he said. He immediatly sat down. Jackremained calm as he stood up and started walking towards Jackie.

"Can you fight?" Jack asked

"Not well." Jackie responded

"Have any sailing expirience?"

"No."

"Ever steal?"

"No."

"Lie?"

"No."

"What are you good at?"

"Navigating and shooting. Oh, and Lizzie taught me some fencing moves." Jack showed some relief when he found use in Jackie.

"Lizzie, You will be lookout, while Jackie will navigate. There will come times I will talk to one or both of you to tell or teach you something. Lesson number one, waiting for the opportune moment. When you need to do or say something, you have to wait for the opportune moment. For example, if we three were to leave Will and Elizabeth alone, that would be an oppotune moment for them to express their feelings for each other. That was your lesson. To your posts." Jack said. The two left the room. Jackie went to the helm and gave Lizzie the spyglass. She then climbed the ropes to the crows nest.

The adventure begins.


	7. Troubles arouse

chapter 7

"28...29...30! Ready or not, here I come!" Jackie yelled from the helm. It was in the afternoonon the Pearl and boredom got the better of Lizzie and Jackie. They decided to play a one on one hide and seek game. Jackie was wandering throguh the massive huddles of pirates trying to find Lizzie. He decided to climb to the crows nest and use the spyglass to find her. He scanned the ship and saw nothing, but there was a short rope that led to the outside ofthe ship.

"Gotcha!" he said, quickly climbing down the ropes. He pulled with all his might and brought up Lizzie, who had an upset look on her face.

"Tag! You're it!" he said

"Fine. But first lower me down." she said. Before she could say gently, he let go of the rope all together and let her crash to the floor, face first.

"Uh-oh." he said as she looked up at him. She untied the rope around her waist and started racing after.

"I'm gonna kill you!" she said. They ran through the crowds and up to the nest. Jackie got there first and looked every where for her. He didn't expect to feel her as she pounced on him from behind. When they both fell to the floor, they just laughed for hours.

"That was fun Jackie. But seriously, never do that again." she said getting up. She took the spyglass from Jackies pocket and started scanning the horizon for land or ships, it as her job as look out.

"Why does he want me to look out when there isn't anything to see? Besides, he din't tell me what to look out _for. _" she said, putting down the spyglass. Suddenly, Jackie started groaning.

"Hey, are you okay?" she asked

"Yeah, it's just my hand. Must've got a rope burn, or something." he said

"Jackie! Lizzie! Come down here!" Jack yelled from the helm. Lizzie tied the rope around her waist and jumped as Jackie took the regular way. Lizzie dangled through the air, until she carefully untied her self and put her feet safely on the ground.

"Jackie, I need to talk to you. Lizzie, get back to your post." he said. He pulled Jackie into the room as Lizzie, with feelings of rejection, climbed back up to her post. She stayed up there the whole day and long into the night.

"Lizzie!...Lizzie!..." Jackie was calling for Lizzie to relieve her dutyfor the night. It was cold and he climbed up to the crows nest. He saw her wrapped around the pole, sleeping peacefully. He did the only thing he could think of, take off his jacket and cover her with it like a blanket. Lizzie awoke at the feeling of the jacket, but Jackie wasn't there. She looked down and saw someone entering the room and closing the door. She knew what he felt, and then she went back to sleep. Morning was slow as Lizzie gave Jackie his jacket back, with a smile. She then went to the head and started to look out to the ocean. The opportune moment. Jackie approached her, wringing his jacket.

"Hi Lizzie." he said

"Hey Jackie, thanks for the jacket." she said.

"Um Lizzie. I've known you forever and a day, and I just have this to say."

"Yes?"

"Lizzie...Lizzie...I," Jackies statement was cut short when Lizzie saw ahead of the ship a long stretch of land filled with palm trees.

"LAND HO!" she yelled. He was so upset, Jack was very pleased to see they arrived.

"I'll need to volunteers, Jackie and Lizzie, to go with me on the island." he said, motioning for them to come over to a boat that was being lowered. Jackie reached him first.

"Still looking for the opportune moment?" he asked Jackie, who now had a surprised look on his face. Lizzie arrived as the boat hit the water. Jackie and Lizzie both took an oar and started rowing towards this large dip in the beach that was the begining of a river. Jackie began groaning again, and Lizzie noticed Jack wasgrabbing his right hand, too.

"What's going on with you two?" she asked. Jackie looked at Jack, who was the first to talk.

"How much do you know about Davvy Jones?" he asked

"Well, when they say Davvy Jones' locker, they mean his prison." she said

"That's right, but what else?" Jack said, while Lizzie had a puzzling expression, "He's a crueland powerful creature that enjoys making deals and messing with peoples fates. He also enjoys taking peoples souls and using them as his minions or keeping them as trophies."

"So, what does that have to do with you two?" she asked

"This." Jackie said. He showed her the palm of his right hand. There was a large scar on the whole palm. Lizzie was speechless as she looked at it.

"I made a deal with him, Davvy Jones. In the deal, I traded my soul. Now before you can say anything, I didn't know it would affect him, too. But, now you know why we came to this island. We came for the chest of Davvy Jones. It has what can save our lives." Jack said. Lizzie remained speechless, but stopped looking at Jackies hand. There was silence, until Lizzie noticed something was wrong, they were moving faster. She looked ahead and saw the reason why.

"RAPIDS!" she yelled. She grabbed her oar and Jackie grabbed his and both of them were rafting, or acting like they were. Lizzie, still holding onto her oar, made a desperate jump for land. Then Jackie jumped, then Jack, when he saw a large rock coming closer, but all three landed in the water as the rock crushed the boat like a cracker. The three were now where to be seen. Then, Lizzie came out of the water, climbing a tree root. When she was climbing, she noticed Jackie was holding onto her leg and Jack was holding onto Jackies legs. She was able to pull everyone onto land safely, while still holding onto the oar. They layed down on the ground and rested for a few minutes. Jack was the first to get up, and the first to notice Jackie and Lizzie were holding hands.

"Let's move." he said. Lizzie and Jackie instantly let go and followed Jack. They wandered out of the jungle and into a large plataeu.

"Lizzie, Why are you carrying that oar?" Jackie asked

"It's lucky." she said, as they wandered into a cemetery. "Jack, I think you got us lost." Jack was climbing a hill, so they couldn't see him.

"No were not I know exactly whe..." he said. When Lizzie reached where Jack was, he wasn't there. Then she took one more step and vanished too. Jackie reached the spot and saw a large hole in the ground.

"Oh, great." he said, as he jumped down into it. Lizzie was falling and rolling, until she crashed into Jack in a giant branch ball.

"What in the world is _this_?" she asked, getting worked up. "This is a cage to capture prey and bring it to the predator." As long as no one else comes in, we're safe." Just then, Jackie came tumbling down into the cage. A rope snapped and slowly it started to roll. "I hate you so muchright now." Lizzie said. The ball was rolling faster and faster over hills and through tunnels and down to a gorge with ropes to catch it. Finally, they stopped moving and were able to carefully lie down. 

"I feel like I'm going to be sick." Jackie said.

"Whoah!" Lizzie said, "Look down at this gorge, It's huge!" It was like the grand canyon except for the fog that was on the bottom. Drums were heard and Jack started walking through the cage.

"Oh no." he said, "The cannibles are coming!"

"CANNIBLES! You never said anything about CANNIBLES!" Lizzie yelled, "Our best bet now is to go to the bottom of the gorge and pray that it's not solid."

"I'll go." Jackie said with a stern look on his face. Hesaw the biggest hole and jumped, but Lizzie caught his arm.

"No, I wont let you go! I cann't! I'll go, just get back up here!" she said

"Lizzie, you've done enough. I'm a big boy now. Just let go. If we all die than no one could save us. Please let go." he said. Tears were starting to form in Lizzies eyes.

"I'll senddown my oar. Please,don't die." she said. She closed her eyes and let go of his arm. He fell, Lizzie sent down her oar, and the cannibles approached.

* * *

Okay, look. I'm really, really_, really _not a fan of the whole "Meanwhile" thing. So the next two chapters will be happening at the same time, but will be about 2 different stories. 

P.S. Please review.


	8. on the island

chapter 8

Jackie fell and Lizzie sent down her lucky oar, for luck and use. Still, Lizzie couldn't help but cry. If the gorge had a solid floor, he'd die. She cared for Jackie. But, she couldn't think about him now. The cannibles were approaching. Lizzie drew her sword from its sheath.

"No." Jack said, "Put it back. Perhaps we could reason with them." She did as he said and put her sword back. The cannibles arrived, all fifty of them. They cut open the ball with their spears and dragged the two out.

"Take their swords and throw them into the gorge." said their leader. Two people grabbed them and took the swords and threw them into the gorge. Then, two others tied Jacks hands together and then Lizzies.

"Jack? Jack Sparrow?" said their leader, "Why would you be coming back to our island?"

"Theirs a time to retrieve something I left, and a time to talk. If you let me and my friend leave to retrieve what I left, we'll leave your merry island. Savvy?" Jack said. The leader had a deep chuckle.

"You're the same as always Jack. Always getting into nad out of trouble with your mouth." he said, "But you won't be able to talk your way out of this trouble. Take them to the village!" Spears were pricking them to walk, and they obeyed. Through trees and rocks and everything else they walked. When they fell they just get kicked to get up. Then, faintly, Lizzie heard something, a yell.

_"Could it be Jackie?"_she thought, but she didn't have much time to think. She was pushedonward, and onward she went. She was as afraid as Jack was about what was going to happen to them when they reached their village. Then, they arrived. It was a small village. It had a view of the beach and had sun shining through the canopy of palm leaves. Lizzie noticed a small river that provided their water supply, and after seeing a few skeletons lying around,she knew where they get their food. They stood in front of the village as they were inspected by the villagers. They were trying to decide which one should they eat, the Skinny Lizzie or the Tall Jack. It was Jack who they decided on. They took Jack into a hut and a few minutes later, he came back with wierd make up that made him look like he had more than just two eyes on his face. Lizzie had a little chuckle.

"My people, I present to you, our dinner!" said the leader

"Wait! May I do one thing first?" Jack asked. He took out his gun, aimed it in the air and unleashed a loud bang.

"AH! That was loud!" Lizzie said.Jack was then tied to a long stick and the ends were put on these two sticks and a fire was started beneath him. One stayed while evreyone in the village went out hunting, all forty-nine.

"Great. How are you getting out of this one Jack?Jackie's probably dead and now your going to die to make sure he is dead." she said, getting sad again. Jack was trying to blow out the fire as the cannible was being drawn to a bush

"You know that's not working."

"At least I'm trying! We need help."

"We need a miracle." There was then a large klunk then a thud. They both looked over to an unconciouse cannible. Then they heard a familiar voice.

"You called for a miracle?"


	9. The island, part 2

chapter 8 (and a half)

Jackie was falling and praying that thier was a soft landing. While he was falling, he grabbed Lizzies oar, and then hit water. When he came up for air, he was amazed at his survival.

"I'm alive! YES!" he said, but he remembered not to be too loud. He looked up at Lizzie and Jackie and saw something else falling, their swords. When they fell in the water he dove after them and tied them to his waist, like Jack and Lizzie did. The two then were taken by the cannibles and Jackie was determining where should he go. He remembered that he said to himself when they were on the boat, "Follow the river to where it flows, then you'll know where the treasure goes.". So, he felt the river and followed it. Then, he saw and grabbed Lizzies oar and floated along. Finally, land. He went on it with the oar and wandered next to the river. As he followed it he reached a waterfall surrounded by trees. the tree he stood next to had a vine that looked long enough tto bring him to the bottom.

"Okay, no. No WAY! I'm no Tarzan! So you're just going to have to just stay there you stupid vine!" he yelled at it. He began walking away, until he ran back with the oar in his armpit, climbed on it and when he was riding it, he did a loud Tarzan yell.

"Okay got that out of my system." he said, taking the oar out of his pit. He walked on for what felt like hours. Then he reached a very, very small lake that had candles along the edges and a shrine in the back part. There was no way to reach it on land, so he prepared to get in it. But this preciouse place made the water solid and he walked on it to the shrine. Inside, there were candles that were in containers that gave off a red glow. Flowers were drapped everywhere. In the middle of everything, was a small, black chest, the chest of Davvy Jones. When he lifted it up, it was lighter than expected. He left the shrine and tied it to his back with a bunch of vines.

"Okay, I've got the chest, now to find Lizzie and Jack." he said to himself. Just then he heard a loud gunshot that was towards his left. Oar in hand, swords by his sides, and chest on his back, he ran, hopinghe could save them. He ducked into some thick bushes whe the cannibles were close. He figured, they must be close. Sure enough, on the other side of the bushes was Jack on a stick over a small flame and Lizzie was on a pole. The two were talking but he couldn't hear them.

"Alright. What would Lizzie do?" he quietly asked himself. He noticed the one cannible and got an idea.

"OoooooooH,OOOooooh!" he went in a deep voice. It was enough to bring the cannible over. Jackie was able to here the word 'miracle' from Lizzie. When the cannible got close enough, he klonked him in the head with the oar and he fell to the ground with a thud.

"You called for a miracle?" he asked. Lizzie and Jack looked up at him in amazement as he came out of the bushes.

"Jackie? You're alive?" Lizzie asked, "I'm so happy! Jackie, you don't know how happy I am to see you." Tears were starting to appear in her eyes and Jackie had a smile on his face. He used her sword to cut her ropes and free her from the pole. He forgot to untie her legs and she fell into his arms. For a few minutes, they just stood and blushed.

"Um...Uh...He..here." he said as he cut the ropes around her legs and she jumped down.

"Hey! What is that on your back? I...is that?" Jack asked

"The chest of Davvy Jones." Jackie finished

"Good. We now have the chest, but will you please untie me before I burn." Jack said. Jackie was puting the fire out, by throwing sand on it. He then cut Jacks ropes and he fell face first ni the sand.

"Oops. Sorry." he said, "Oh, and Lizzie? Your lucky oar was lucky, until it broke on that cannibles head." Lizzie gave him a hug. It was an akward moment that Jack watched.

" And I was able to get your swords." he said. Lizzie let go to get her sword and tie it around her waist. Just then, the cannible woke up and started to run to the rest of his tribe.

"I think," Jack said, "I'ts time to go."


	10. cannibles, galleons and krakens oh my!

chapter 9

Jack was tying his sword around his waist. Lizzie and Jackie were waiting for him so they can leave before the cannibles show up.

"Lets move." he said. Then, they made a dash for the beach. Lizzie fell and Jackie rushed to her need.

"Lizzie! Are you okay?" he said

"I'm fine. Just gonna get a bruise." she responded. She got back up and reached the beach.

"Okay, Where's the ship?" Lizzie asked. Jackie pulled out his spyglass and saw the Pearl far in the distance, but not that far.

"I see it!" he said, "It's over that way!"

"Jackie, I think you need to look over this way." Lizzie said, looking in the opposite direction. Jackie turned and saw the cannible tribe running towards them.

"Oh boy. Um...Lizzie, take the chest and run to the ship as fast as possible. We'll catch up." Jackie told Lizzie, but he noticed a look of worry on her face as he gave her the chest, "It's okay. We're going to come back alive. Now run!" She did that, as fastas possible for her, which is pretty fast. Jack and Jackie were able to see her leave a dusty wake.

"She's amazing, isn't she?" Jack asked

"Yeah." Jackie responded. He stared at her as she ran, but not for long. The cannibles were getting closer. Lizzie was running and running and running. As she approached the ship, she saw Will and some other guy and she was running and repeatedly yelling Wills name. Then, she crashed into him.

"It's not good when one comes back. It's about time we sail on." the other guy said

"Wait! We cann't leave without Jack." Will said

"Or Jackie." Then all three of them saw the two Sparrow boys running and yelling as the cannibles were chasing them.

"Lets go!" Will said

"Fine by me!" Lizzie said. There was rope that Will and the other guy climbed up.

"Lizzie come on! We have to leave." Will said

"Not without Jackie!" she yelled back at him, "Lower another rope!" Another rope was lowered and Lizzie tied it around her waist. As Jack and Jackie were getting closer, a plan was forming in Lizzies mind.

"Will! When I give the signal, shoot a cannon into the sand! Then pull me up!" she yelled. Jack and Jackie arrived.

"Jack, climb the rope. Jackie, may I borrow your sword?" she said. Jackie got the idea and gave her his sword. The two climbed the rope and Lizzie dove into the pack of cannibles. She didn't want to kill them, just drive them away. So using the swords she sliced all of their spears in two to frighten them and occasionally gave them a good strong punch anywhere she can reach.

"NOW!" she yelled. Will fired a cannon and shot it at the ground. There was sand everywhere as Lizzie was pulled up and onto the ship. It began to sail when she reached the floor. Everybody was cheering Lizzies name because of her bravery.

"Lizzie! Jackie! You deserve to see what's in the chest." Jack called. The three of them went into the room carrying the chest. Interestingly, they all saw another Lizzie!

"Um, hi. I'll just be, uh, going now." she said. A vortex appeared next to her and she exited through it.

"Ooookaaay, that was wierd." the real Lizzie said.

"Inside this chest is a magical device."Jack said. He then used a dark black key to open the chest. When the key turned, small bars stuck out on the side and everyone heard a pop.Jack opened it and the others looked in. Inside in the middle propped up was a small ring.

"_This_ is _it_? This is what we nearly got killed over? What a rip off!" Jackie said

"This ring is magical. It allows the wearer to go back. This is the ring of the past." Jack said, dramatically.

"A ring that travels to the past? Let me see." Lizzie said while grabbing it, "I'll go...When should I go? How about five minutes ago.?" a vortex appeared next to her and she went through to the room five minutes ago. It was empty, until past Jack, Jackie, and Lizzie came in and saw her. She felt a bit sheepish about being seen.

"Um, hi. I'll just be, uh, going now." she said. A vortex appeared next to her and she went through it.

"That was an akward moment of silence back then." Lizzie said

"Wow, it works." Jackie said

"See? Give me the ring back and then you can leave." Jack said. They obeyed and left. The Pearl was far, far away from the island. Lizzie stayed on deck, rather than go up to the nest. Jack came up to her, still with the wierd make up on, and had a quick chat.

"Lizzie, because of your great bravery, skill, and strength, from now on, during a battle situation, you take all charge of defense." he said. Lizzie gave him a big hug and he gave a very quick and very small hug back, Jackie was right behind her. When she turned she bumped into him.

"Lizzie.. um.. I...Congrats." he said. Lizzie was hoping that he might say more things, but had a small look of disappointment.

"If you were waiting for the oppotune moment, that was it." Jack said. Lizzie wandered over to the side and looked out to the ocean. Jackie approached her with all his courage and Jack went to work with some ropes.

"Lizzie? I know I'm not as strong as you, but you are the most amazing person I know. Like Jack said, You're brave, you have great skills, and you're strong, I'm, not. But, there's something I have to say. Lizzie I..." Jackie couldn't say anything when Lizzie saw something bubbling in the water, a short distance away.

"What's that?" she said. Slowly, out of the water came a gigantic ship, a galleon. The two could do nothing but stare in awe. A monstrous voice was heard from aboard it.

"Jack Sparooow!" It yelled. Cannon doors were opening on the sides and everyone looked at Jack, who just had one thing to say.

"Oh bugger."

"Friend of yours Jack?" Lizzie asked

"That galleon belongs to Davvy Jones! Lizzie take charge!" Jack said "Lizzie took Jack hat off and put it on her head.

"All right! Get the chains out and aim them from top to bottom, mast to crew!" she said, waiting for them to load them, "Ready? Aim, Fire!" she yelled. Many loud bangs were heard and seen on the ship. Crew members went flying and the mast fell. Just when everyone was about to cheer, time reversed itself on the mast and it repaired itself. Lizzie thought long and hard.

"Okay, take every cannon and put it on this side. All the cannons and guns and aim them anywhere and everywhere on the ship. Ready? Aim, Fire!" she said. There were many defeaning blasts and much smoke all around. When the smoke settled, they saw nothing wrong.

"All the cannons and guns, not even a scratch" she said, "Okay, everyone, remain completely and totally silent!" Everybody did that and lizzie closed her eyes and focused on the ship. She heard the bellowing voice and her mouth lip synced with his words.

"Summon the Kraken!" the voice said. Lizzie opened her eyes and had a confused look on her face.

"Kraken? What in the world is a kraken?" she asked. Her question was answered as tentacles were crawling up tthe ship. Everyone started to run around panicking. Jack, Jackie, Will, Elizabeth, and Lizzie drew their swords and were ready for anything. Jackie got a tentacle in his sights and tryed to slash through by swinging his sword like a baseball bat, but somehow, it got stuck in it. He was holding onto the sword, but the tentacle was rising with Jackie attached.

"Jackie!" Lizzie said while running to grab him. She was being lifted with him. Then Will grabbed on. Then Elizabeth and Jack. The entire crew was trying to pull Jackie free, while the tentacle was trying to pull Jackie down.

"Man, when something gets stuck in its tentacle, it's stuck." Lizzie said, "Wait! If this thing is this strong, why didn't it destroy the ship already?" Finally, Jackie was pulled down. Lizzie grabbed a great bunch of ropes, tied them all together, tied one end to a peg, and climbed up to the nest where there was an unused pulley. Jackie was close on her heels. Lizzie attached the rope to the pulley and tied the other end to her waist.

"Lizzie! What in the world are you doing?" Jackie asked.

"Jackie, will you trust me and do whatever I ask you and listen to what I say no matter what it is?" Lizzie asked in on breath. Jackie nodded, as Lizzie tightened the ropes to make sure they're secure. She climbed back down and started waving her arms. She was then grabbed by a tentacle.

"Lizzie! No!" Jackie yelled, grabbing her hand. Everyone else grabbed on.

"Jackie, when I say let go do it." Lizzie said

"Lizzie are you CRAZY? I wont let you go, I cann't!" he yelled

"Now you know how I felt when we were on the island, but this has to be done. Trust me. Pull me back in two tugs, no sooner." she said. Tears were appearing in both of their eyes. She took off Jacks hat and gave it to Jackie with her free hand.

"Let go!" Lizzie said. Jackie echoed her words to the crew to let go. She flew through the air like a cannon ball and landed in the nest on Davvys ship. There was someone in the nest that Lizzie landed on. She took his sword.

"I'm gonna need this for later" she said to herself. Back on the Pearl, Jackie was thinking of what Lizzie said and what she was doing. He wanted to talk to Jack to see if he got it straight.

"If the kraken was so strong why didn't it destroy the ship already? It took the entire crew to rescue me, so why did it not destroy the ship?" Jackie said, while thinking.

"Maybe, it's not trying to destroy the ship."Jack said

"It's trying to destroy the people who were on the ship."

"And one of those people, were Lizzie!"

"She's luring the kraken over to attack Davvys ship!" They said simultaneously. Jackie pulled out his spyglass to watch her plan come into action. Sure enough, he saw a tentacle reaching over to their ship. She raced down their rope ladder and used the guys sword to stick the tentacle to the deck. She went along the deck taking swords and sticking the tentacles to the deck.

"I think I've got it. She's luring the Kraken over there and making it stick to the deck with the swords. When the swords arestuck, nobody could pull it out." Jackie said

"Okay. I stuck about six tentacles, and squids have seven." Lizzie said to herself. She took someones sword and stuck the final tentacle.

"Lizzie! Lookout for the squid face!" Jackie yelled at the top of his lungs. She turned around and saw someone that was basically a squid face. She held her sword up to brace herself, but he used his sword to cut her ropes. Then, he attacked her with his sword. She was holding her own but it wasn't working.With his sword, he sent her sword flying into the ocean. She jumped in after it into the water.

"Come on Lizzie come back up. Come on."Jackie said, clenching his fists. From the depths of water, came a billowing inky black cloud.

"No. LIZZIIIIE! I've got to save her!" he yelled

"No! She's a big girl, and she's a Turner. She can do it." Will said, but his expression showed a sign of worry like Jackies. Jackie was holding onto the rope and praying for two tugs. It felt as if she was gone. Just then, two very faint tugs.

"Lizzie? Pull her rope, Now!" Jackie said, "Ready, and heave!" Everyone pulled and up and out of the inky black water she came, covered in inky black water and holding onto her sword. She safely landed on her back on the deck.

"Get a towel! NOW!" Jackie said, "Lizzie? A..Are you all right?" Lizzie opened her eyes and coghed out morewater.

"Jackie, remind me _never_ to do that again." she said. Jackie had a laugh and gave her a big hug.

"Oh! Did I miss the show?" she said

"What show?" Elizabeth asked

"Well, when I was down in the water getting my sword, I remembered on Animal Planet that a squids weakest point is its eye. So, I stabbed him in the eye! And with no way to flee or attack, he unleashed the ink, but now watch." she said, going over to the side. Everyone went over to watch as the tentacles pulled and yanked the ship to and fro. Unitl, it crashed on its side in the water! When the ship hit the water, it vanished, but it still had means of celebration. Lizzie went up to the front and dried off, a big smile on her face. She head almost completely dried off, until she reached her feet. They were both surrounded by black fire and it was growing up her legs. She was running and panicking to Jack and Jackie.

"Jackie?" she said, her body almost entirely in fire. She tripped and fell into Jackies arms, but when she was about to land, she vanished.

"Lizzie? What happened? Where's Lizzie?" he started asking Jack angrily.

"That's how I vanished when I wanted to make a deal with Davvy Jones. I'm sorry Jackie, but she's now his little captive." Jack calmly responded

"No. NO, there has to be a way to rescue her!" Jackie yelled, while holding onto Jacks shirt.

"Right now," Jack said "The only one who could save her, is herself."


	11. Him

Chapter 10

Lizzie was slowly waking up in an unkown world.

"Ugh...My head. What happened where am I?" she said. She looked around and saw a stoney cell. All there was to hold her down was a long, metal collar around her neck. There was a big hole she saw. She looked through and saw a humongous tower surrounded by a deep moat of fire.

"Davvy Jones' locker." she said to herself. She then heard what she never expected, organ music.

"Follow your ears and come to me." said a mysterious deep voice. She tried to leave this stoney rrom, but the collar held her back. She was pulling and pulling, then she saw it,two single screws.

"Screw..." she said as she took out her sword, "Driver." She put the end into the screw and started to turn it. It made the nails on a chalkboard noise, but she kept turning it. Eventually, both the screws were unwound, but she still had the collar and chain around her neck. Lizzie saw a stairway like exit that she went through. It led to a wall that she had to climb. It wasn't easy to climb, she nearly fell twice. She also had to fight numerous undead creatures. Through out her voyage in this place, the same voice says the same thing, "Come to me.". She aslo keeps hearing the organ. What does it mean? Finally, she reaches a room lit by candles with organ music echoing allaround. She took her sword and carefully and sneakelly, went behind a rock and saw the squid faced man.

"Don't bother sneaking up on me, Lizzie, I know your here. I'm disappointed in you. I thought you would have gotten here sooner." he said. Lizzie wasn't sure if she should be surprised or worried.

"Come out from behind the rock and face me." he said.She came out and saw the old squidface.

"Do you know who I am?" he asked, she shook her head, "I am Davvy Jones."

"Oh, I guess I owe you an apology for kicking you in the gut and destroying your Kraken and ship, huh?" she said with an uneasy smile.

"Yes, but that's why you're here." Davvy said. The smile instantly turned to a frown.

"What do you want with me?" she asked, backing up into the wall.

"Simple, the Sparrows are nothing without you. In a few days, they'd do anything to help you, including giving me their souls."

"Ha! They don't need me!"

"Think, lass, think! Who found the island? Who saved the chest? Who drove the cannibles off the beach? Who was named in charge of defense in battle situations? And who destroyed my Kraken and ship in one fowl swoop?"

"Oookay, mabye I am important. But then again, your using me as a bargaining chip to get a Sparrows soul. I'll never let you have them!"

"Why don't we fight over them." With those words, Davvy turned his sword into a whip and aimed it right at Lizzie. She closed her eyes and heard a loud crack. She felt her neck, her collar was gone. She opened her eyes and looked around the ground and found it in pieces. Then she lunged at Davvy. They were slicing and slashing. They then were holding their own.

"You might not know it, but I know your weakness." he said

"I don't have any weakness', you squid faced freak!" she yelled

"Oh yes?" he said, leaning in close to whisper, "I'm going to steal Jacks soul." Lizzie gasped and was pushed back, but was still standing. She lunged and did the same thing as before then held their own again.

"When I steal it, the Sparrow lineage will end, including Jackie." he whispered again. Lizzie gasped a little louder and was pushed back on to her knees. Lizzie got up and kept fighting, but somehow, she was weaker. They held their own.

"Or, maybe I should go right ahead and steal Jakies soul." he whispered louder. Lizzie flew and landed on her back. She got up and ran with tears forming in her eyes towards Davvy.

"NOOO!" she yelled, "You cann't! You do that and I'll KILL YOU!" She started fighting him again, but to no avail.

"Jack promised me a soul, _HIS_ soul." Davvy said. Lizzie slashed his sword two times and then tried to punch him in the face. The tentacles on his face grabbed her hand and started to squeeze, but it was doing more. The slime was making her hand burn. Lizzie was yelling and screaming for him to let go. He then grabbed her arm and threw her into a large, metal bird cage. The door closed and locked when she hit the back of it. A small locket with the symbol of a bird and a sunset on it appeared around Lizzies neck. On the Black Pearl, the same picture was appearing on the back of his right hand and became a tatoo.

"The necklace will keep you connected to Jackie so he can feel your pain." Davvy said taking her sword.

"What pain?" Lizzie asked, cowering in the back of the cage.

"I'm going to make you suffer. Then, they will be willing to give their souls for you." he said, "Welcome to my locker." Lizzie held on to her legs and cried.

* * *

I'm going to do it again. Instead it's all going to happen on the same day at the same time.

Just Wanted to let you know!


	12. Pain

chapter 11

Lizzie was asleep, and rolling in the small space in the cage. Then a loud bang was heard all around her. Davvy was banging on her cage.

"Wake up!" he yelled, "Wake up from your cat nap!" Lizzie slowly awoke and realized that the nightmare she had, the one about Davvy Jones, was real.

"Just a few more minutes. And it's not a cat nap, just a nap." she said, crawling back into her corner.

"If it's a nap, then you should be the cat!" he said. He waved his hand and Lizzie began changing andscreaming. Her ears were getting pointier, her nails were getting longer, and she was shrinking. She kept shrinking until her shirt was like a tent over her. When she crawled out, she was a small blonde cat. When she saw her hands and tail she let out a loud scream.

"What did you do?" She yelled. He opened the door as she was getting ready to pounce, and grabbed her by the scruff of her neck. When he lifted her out of the cage, she started clawing at his hand. He dropped her, and, stumbling a bit, she rushed for the exit. When she was so close, her necklace glowed bright red. When she reached the exit, the knecklace was not only burning her neck, but it also was burning the rest of her body, and sent her flying back to Davvys feet. He lifted her up to face her.

"The necklace makes you stay, if not, you face much pain. Only_ I_ can remove it. And another thing, try standing and walking on your hind legs." he said, dropping her. She landed on her legs and started walking. He lifted her up, again. He then threwher against the chains on the wall and automatically, she was chained facing the wall. He pulled out his whip. He began slashing at her back, and she screamed with every slash. After ten slashes, He grabbed her neck, squeezed it and threw her against the stoney wall. She fell to the ground, unmoving. He walked over and looked down at her.

"Stop pretending and get up. You're not foolin' anybody." he said

"But, after that, I should be dea.." she said getting up.

"In my realm, I decide who lives and who dies. Whoever lives faces death many times." he said, with a small chuckle at the end. He lifted and kicked Lizzie up against the wall. He then grabbed her by the tail, swung her around in the air and threw her against the wall. She saw her sword in the corner and was trying every second to reach it, but he kept hurting her. He used his swor. Then she landed right next to it. When he lifted his sword to strike, she stuck out her necklace. It was sliced and removed from her neck. Shethen grabbed her own and the two were holding their own. Lizzie used her tail to trip Davvy from behind. Then, she grabbed the meatal and wacked Davvy in the back of the head five times with the handle. She walked over and sniffed him.

"He's unconcious. Better leave before he gets up." she said to herself. She ran towards a large hole that faced the locker. She looked down and saw it was a long drop.

"Well, he says I cann't die." she said shrugging. She then took a leap and started falling to the ground. She landed on her feet, but it still stang.

"**WHERE IS SHEEEE?**" said Davvys bellowing voice from atop his tower, "**FIND HER! BRING HER TO MEEEE!**" Lizzie realized she had to run. The beach was stoney and she could see far along the beach was one small rowboat. She ran and ran, but there were placed that out of the ground came undead pirate and soldier hands trying to pull her down. She gets free from their grips by using her sword to cut their hands off. Then, from the locker and Davvys tower came cannonballs that had a great firey blast when they landed on the ground or anything. She was reaching the boat. Oneundead piratewas pushing the boat away and another came completely out of the ground in front of her. She held her sword out in front of her and used it as a pole vaulting pole on the undead pirate. She landed in the boat and the landing pushed it forward a bit. She then grabbed the oars and started rowing like crazy while cannons were being blasted all around her. Then one hit the boat and she was flying. When she was just floating in the water, hands were grabbing her to pull her down. She was pulled under the water and all went dark. She slowly woke up and noticed something about her were totally different. Firts, she was being suspended in the air by chainstied aroundto her stomach,wrists, and ankles and saw Davvy standing in front of her.

"Huh? Hey, what happened?" she said angrily, "Hey! I'm not a cat anymore! sweet! And I have my clothes on! Why?"

"You've cause enough trouble here." he said

"So you're going to let me go to Jackie?" she eagerly asked

"No. Instead,I want you to watch as Jackies soul comes here." Behind him was a large map. It was a moving map that had one ship moving on it.

"Is that, the Pearl?" she asked

"Yes.I think you'll enjoy what will happen to it." he said. He thenmoved clouds and winds and put them around and then on the Pearl.

"Some rain to slip the decks and some winds to blow them over. A sparrows soul will soon be mine!" he said

"No! Not them! Not Jackie! You cann't!" she yelled

"I can, and I will!"

"You don't understand! I love him! He's funny, sweet and wonderful. Sometimes I'm better than himat things, but he keeps trying with a smile. He also has a bigheart with his souland you can never take that away!"

"When that storm hits the Black Pearl, his soul as well as his heart, will be mine, and there's nothing you can do about it." He gave a loud evil laugh at the end as he left the room and the candles blew out.


	13. Pain, part 2

chapter 11(and a half)

Jackie stood at the front of the ship, the same place Lizzie always stood, and pondered over the tatoo on the back of his right hand. He kept rubbing it, hoping that it would come off.

"What are you doing up here?" said a voice from behind

"Oh, hey Will." Jackie said, "I'm just thinking, why did I get this tatoo, and what does it mean?" He showed Will the back of his hand. Will looked at it for some time.

"I think, I've seen that before. That's the tatoo that Jack has on his arm. It's his mark. When did you get it?" Will asked

"Last night. I wonder if it has anything to do with Lizzie?" he said, with a look of depression, "What do think he's doing to her? He better not kill her! If he did, I'll...I'll kill him!" Then, he keeled over, feeling burns all over his body. All Will could do was watch for awhile, until Jackie stopped yellingand got up.

"What was _that _about?" he asked in a groaning voice

"I'm not sure. Maybe we should talk to Jack." Will said. They saw Jack at the helm. As the ventured towards him, Jackie kept feeling these sharp, stinging pains on his back. He kept hoping that they would stop, but he kept feeling ten of them. They kept happening until he was suddenly suffocating and was thrown to the floor. He got up next to Jack.

"That's interesting." he said. Jackie was standing and Jack helped him up.

"Jack what's wrong with me?" Jackie said. Just then, he felt pain all over him. From head to toe he felt it so much. He fell to the floor in a feetle position, yelling for it to stop. Then, it did and on the back of his hand, there was nothing. WhenJackie got up and saw that, he was surprised.

"That's veeery interesting." Jack said, helping Jackie up on his feet again.

"Jack. On the back of my hand, there was a tatoo that Will said looked like one on your arm. I got it last night, a bit of a whileafter Lizzie was taken away. Do you think it has something to do with her? I miss her. Anyway, I felt all this pain, like you saw. What does it mean?" Jackie said in one breath.

"I think it meansLizzie was feeling the same pain. My guess is that the tatoo was connecting you to Lizzie, and the pain you were feeling was the same pain Lizzie was feeling. When you stopped feeling the pain, she must have been disconnected. She's fine." Jack said

"She's not fine! She's in the clutches of a squid faced maniac who wants to steal our souls and use us as slaves in his locker, so don't tell me she's fine!" Jackie yelled

"Jackie, calm down." Will said

"Don't tell _ME_ to calm down! You don't understand! I love her! Lizzie is the most amazing, brave, strong, smart, and sweetest person I've ever met. I might not be brave or strong or all that smart, but I make her smile when she's sad. To see her smiling face in the hands of that monster is a crime against nature. If she was killed, I...I...i..." Jackie fell to his knees and cried for a long time. Elizabeth was brave enough to go to him.

"Jackie, you should know she's still with you." Elizabeth lifted his head and pointed to his chest, "She's right there, in your heart, and she will never be taken from there. If she dies, she will always be alive in your heart." Jackie dried his tears on his jacket sleeve and got back up on his feet. He gave a little hug to her and she gave a little hug back.

"Thank you so much Elizabeth." he whispered in her ear. They both got out of the hug at the same time and Jackie looked up at the sky. Clouds, all around the ship.

"Jack, what do you make of this weather all around us?" he asked

"Davvys work. He wants our souls, no matter what." Jack said, then yelled out, "Crew on deck! Line up!" Everyone, including Jackie, did that. The clouds were coming closer.

"We will be facing a terrible storm soon. I called you up here, because this might be the last time we see eachother. Tie your lifelines around the main mast and take your posts. I'll steer you in the right direction." Jack said. Finally, The clouds were above them. There was no turning back now.


	14. storms and deals

chapter 12

The howling winds and roaring waves all around them made the ocean a monster, desiring the fresh meat of the pirates on the Black Pearl. Jackie was trying to pull ropes to fasten the sails before they got too damaged and all the other pirates helped him. Jackie looked up at the helm and saw Jack trying to steer. He went up and tried to push the helm, but it was too hard. Then, behind him, a white figure pushing the helm like him."Lizzie?" he said. The three of them pushed the helm until Jack signaled to stop. Lizzie had dissappeared and a wave sent Jackie overboard. A hand was felt around his ankle, Jack was saving Jackie."Thank you!" Jackie yelled over the winds, but a great gust of wind blew Jack away. Jackie was trying to climb his lifeline, but it wasn't strong. His lifeline broke and he fell into the claws of the monster. He kept sinking like a rock until he was only a few feet above the darkness."So, this is how it ends for me. Drowning in an ocean in the sixteen hundreds, without seeing Lizzie." he thought"You're really giving up that easily?" said a familiar voice. Then, he saw it. The white figure in front of him, Lizzie."I can't do it. I'm not strong enough to save myself. I need help, Your help." Jackie thought"No you don't. You need to trust me." she said. She held out her hand. He steadily swam towards it, while she was swimming away. When they reached above the water, he used all his strength to chase her hand. He chased it, until it disappeared when it reached the Pearl. Jackie saw steps and small hinges. He climbed the steps and banged on a large piece of wood that was beneath the hinges, it was a cannon door."Open up! It's me! Jackie!" he yelled while banging. After a couple of minutes of banging and yelling, the door opened and a hand grabbed his arm and pulled him in past the cannon. Jackie layed face up on the ground coughing out water and smiled at the fact that he was alive."Thank you, Lizzie." he softly said, without knowing of the eyes watching him.1234567890987654321234567890987654321234567890Davvy Jones was climbung down from his room to a cell with one small suspended captive inside, Lizzie. When he opened the door and went in, all the candles lit and Lizzie slowly began to awake. He went up to her, slapped her, punched her, and stabbed her in the stomach a couple times, too."What's wrong Davvy, did things not go according to plan?" she asked him as he was leaving. He stopped as he reached the door and turned towards her."You Whelp! You should know just what happened during the storm." he said"But, I don't. I've been stuck here for the entire time.""Don't think of me as a fool. I watched the Sparrows. When Jackie was in the water drowning, something, or someone saved him. Then, when he was safe and sound on the ship, he uttered the words, thank you Lizzie.""I was here the whole time, you squid faced freak! I think I was with him in spirit! I dwell in his heart and you can never take me from him!" she yelled. Davvy snapped his fingers and the chains around her wrists, ankles, and stomach vanished and she fell face first on the solid ground."You insignificant whelp." he said, hovering over her."That's it! Ever since I got her, I was called whelp, but no more!" she said while grabbing her sword, "Would you care to have a rematch? No dirty tricks, no cheating!""But if I can't cheat, then it's no fun to defeat you." he said in an evil chuckle. The two lunged and began a great sword fight. When someone had an opening, the other would take it and attack. Lizzie saw a sword in a corner. She sweeped beneath his feet and made him fall to the ground. She ran over to the sword and Davvy was running after her. As he was going to slash her, she held up both her swords and they held their own, for a moment. With a second sword, she started, fighting faster and harder. She fought him into a corner and sent his sword flying to another corner with one good swipe and held both swords inches away from his face."How do you like being defeated by a whelp?" she said"Name your terms." he said. She sheathed her swords and went over to get his."I want you to leave Jack and Jackie alone!" she said as she rushed over to him with his sword inches away from his face."But Jack owes me a soul, his soul. We made a deal." Davvy said"Well, can't his soul be replaced by anothers?""No, Jack's diabolical and cruel soul is rare, and I want it for my own, before it's too late." An idea instantly popped into her head."What if we give you an even worse soul?""Oh really. Whos?""Um... how about Captain Barbossa?""Hmmmm, Barbossa you say. How is he alive?""He's under the curse of the Aztec Gold. Anyway, we'll give you his soul and you will forever leave Jackie and Jack alone. Deal?""Wait. I want one of the Sparrows to give me his soul within two days. One of them must throw him into the ocean and call the kraken.""Okay. Deal?""What if you don't give me his soul?""If I don't? I will...i will...I will give you my soul.""So, the deal is that one of the Sparrows gives me Barbossas soul within two days. If so, the deals off and I will forever leave the Sparrows alone. If not, you're willing to give your own soul to save their lives.""Do we have a deal, or not?" Lizzie held out her right hand."Deal." Davvy went to shake her hand. When they shook, Davvy was doing something painful to Lizzies hand. She was falling to her knees and was struggling to break free from his grasp. When she did, there was a small light in Davvys hand. The light slowly formed a small wooden doll that looked like Lizzie."This holds a piece of your soul to make sure you go with the deal. Oh, and another thing. He's on Isla de Muerta." he said. Lizzie fainted and fell to the ground and like before, her world went dark. 


	15. she returns

chapter 13

Darkness, all Lizzie felt and saw, just like the begining of her dream. Yet, she felt warm. She felt wrapped in something cozy. She slowly awoke and realized she was in a bed in the room. She looked around and saw Jackie in a chair next to the bed, asleep."He watched over me?" she said, a little surprised. The door opened and in came Will."Lizzie, are you alright?" he said"Yeah, I'm fine. How'd I get here. I remember everything going dark, then nothing."Flashback To End Of The Storm"Jack look at the clouds." Jackie said, coming up on deck, "What does it mean?""Hopefully, it means Davvy Jones has given up on us." Jack responded"But what about Lizzie?" Will said. Then a large black cloud came above the ship."Jack. How's that Davvy will leave us alone theory working?" Jackie said, "Brace yourself!" When he did, in the clouds, somehow light broke through. Everybody then saw something drifting from the opening. Something big was gracefully drifting down to the ship. Jackie took out the spyglass and saw it, Lizzie, battered and bruised, but not that much. He ran over to where she was going to land to catch her. When he caught her, the cloud vanished and it was night time. To hold her in his arms, to finally feel her soft face was wonderful for Jackie."She's cold." Jackie said, his hand on her face."We have to put her in bed!" he yelled to the crew."I'm watching over you, Lizzie." he said softly to her.End Of Flashback"You came out of the clouds." Will said, "What happened to you? You look horrible." Lizzie looked down at her right hand briefly, and just barely saw the mark Jackie and Jack had."You don't know what it was like with him. The torture, the pain, the suffering, all of that I endured." she said putting her hand by her side. Jackie awoke and seeing Lizzie awake, gave her a hug."Lizzie! You're okay!" he said, while hugging her, "I thought you were dead.What happened to you? What did you do there?""Jackie, your hand." she pointed out that his mark was gone."You did it. You DID IT! Lizzie I, I can't belive it! You actually saved us!" he said"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Now, we have to go to Isla de Muerta, NOW!" she said"Why?" Will asked"That's where Barbossa is. We need to send him to Davvy Jones locker, well you have to Jackie. You must throw him into the ocean and call the kraken and all deals are off." Lizzie said"What are you talking abou...Lizzie, what did you do?"Jackie asked"Umm...you're just going to have to trust me." She walked out of the room to see Jack."Jack set course for Isla de Muerta. We have to find Barbossa there within two days." she said"Why?" he asked"Um...uh...we need to get the ring of tommorrow." she said quickly. She went up to the front, her usual spot, and looked out as she heard Jack barking orders. Through the morning and into the afternoon she stood in the same place."Lizzie, what's wrong?" Elizabeth said"Nothing." Lizzie said"I can tell when there's something wrong with people and there is something wrong with you.""Elizabeth, have you ever done something for someone, but you didn't know how it might've affected you?""Yes. Many years ago, Will was saved. I was on board and was put in charge of him. I just learned about what happens to pirates, a short drop and a sudden drop, in other words, they're hung. I noticed around his neck was a gold medallion with a skull, the symbol of pirates. I was afraid for him, so, I took it. Years later, pirates who crewed the Pearl were cursed by the same gold coins that I took from Will. Because I had the coin, they took me. Will rescued me and so did Jack and we had an amazing adventure.""Wow." Lizzie said, "Elizabeth, do you promise not to tell Jackie about this?""About what?""This." She showed her hand to Elizabeth, "I made a deal with Davvy Jones. If we give him Barbossa within two days, all deals are off and the Sparrows are safe. If not, I'd give him my soul. I can't go back to him. I live thrpugh death and he killed me so many times. I can't go back there, I can't!" Elizabeth looked at both of her hands, tops and palms."Why aren't I connected to you by the curse?" she asked"Well, Jack made the deal and both him and Jackie were affected. I made the deal, not you or Will. It's very strange and confusing." Lizzie said"But why would you do this?""Because...because...I have feelings for Jackie. I didn't want him to die." Tears were slowly streaming from her eyes. She rubbed them to get them all out. Elizabeth walked away and Lizzie continued to stand at her spot. Night fell and Lizzie was looking for an island, even though she didn't have the spyglass. Jackie approached her."Hey Lizzie." he said, but she remained silent, "I heard about what you did and I think it was cool." Lizzie had a surprised look on her face"Did you hear everything?" she asked, hoping he didn't here about her feelings."I heard about the deal. I didn't hear more because I told Jack about it. Why would you do that?""Because, Jackie...I...I...i." This time, another pirate called out 'Land ho!', "I would like to see the spyglass, please" she said, but in her head, she was kicking and screaming. The island was close, and Lizzie saw a flag, the Jolly Roger."Come on," she said, "It's time for the final battle." 


	16. the final battle

chapter 14

A row boat was lowered into the dark and silent waters and it contained Jack, Jackie, Will, Lizzie, and a cannon."Here's the plan. I'll go in first and give you the signal to move in. Leave Barbossa to me and you guys fight and destroy the others. If all else fails, use the cannon to destroy the gold. I have a feeling something will happen. Any questions?" Lizzie said"Yes. Why do we have to leave the Barbossa fighting to you and not me?" Jack asked"You already fought him and won, give someone else a chance. Besides, I've got a sore to settle with him." she responded, remembering her fight with Barbossa. They landed on the island and the plan went into action. Lizzie crept silently ahead until she reached the treasure room and saw the cursed treasure of Cortez."Gold that gives eternal life. The moonlight shows them as skeletons, but through everything, they'd live. Even Fights." she said to herself. Everybody was working together to get the cannon out of the boat. Lizzie came to them."What's going on?" she said"You could help with this thing." Jackie said, struggling to lift the cannon. Lizzie helped and eventually, the cannon came out of the boat."Follow me to the treasure room." she said, and she began walking, pulling the cannon. They all reached the room and aimed the cannon at the gold."Wait! how are we going to light it?" Will asked. Jack stuck a wick in it."We light it with the lighter on a gun." he said. Then everyone heard voices echoing all around them."Shh. This way. I'll go first. Jackie, sword." Lizzie said. She led them up a stoney staircase to a cliff where Barbossa was standing and looking out to the ocean."Our revenge is complete. No more Sparrow, no more Turner, in the future that is." he said"That's what you think!" Lizzie said as she was coming out of the shadows."It's not possible. How are you alive?" he yelled"Simple. When you destroyed our boat you forgot one thing. We're related to Jack Sparrow and Will Turner." Jackie said"Barbossa, we have a score to settle, but now we play by my rules. No cheating, no tricks." Lizzie said holding up both swords."But where's the fun in that?" Barbossa said as he drew his sword. Lizzie was the first to make a lunge towards him. They fought with moves no one has ever seen before."Okay, while Lizzie is fighting, what are we doing?" Jackie asked. Then he saw the crew climbing and planning on sneaking up and attacking Lizzie. He grabbed Jacks gun and shot a couple of them in the head as Jack and Will were drawing their swords and attacking the rest. They knocked them all off the cliff and it looked lke Lizzie was winning."Go Lizzie!" Jackie yelled. She looked over at him for just a moment, then she got a sword right through her stomach, all the way to the other side, then pulled it back out."Lizzie!" Everybody except Barbossa yelled. The clouds were moving to reveal the moon and revealed Barbossa for what he was. Then, revealed Lizzie as a skeleton with ratty and teared clothes, like Barbossa."What?" Barbossa said"Lizzie?" Jackie said"When did that happen?" Will saidFlashback To When Lizzie Was AloneLizzie was standing next to the chest and looking at the gold within it."Gold that gives eternal life. The moonlight shows them as skeletons, but through everything, they'd live." she said to herself. She closed her eyes, reached in, and grabbed a gold coin. she pu it in her pocket and went back out to the boat."End FlashbackLizzie took the coin out of her pocket and showed it to Barbossa."Couldn't take any chances with you." she said flicking her coin in the air and catching it. They continued their fight for a really long time. Lizzie knocked him down and saw his coin in his pocket. She quickly pulled it out, as well as her own, and threw them to Wills feet."Will end the curse! End it now! This fight is getting boring." Lizzie yelled as Barbossa was getting up."But, which one is yours and which one is his?" Will yelled back.Just Guess!" Lizzie yelled back. Will ran back to the chest, cut his hand, and ended someones curse. He quickly ran back out to see a solid Lizzie. Lizzie was looking at her hands."You guessed wrong." she said. Barbossa sneakily ran up from behind her and held both her arms against her body with one arm and he held a gun to her head in the other."End my curse and she dies." Barbossa said"Will! Don't worry about me! End the curse! End it now!" Lizzie said. Barbossa was able to see his coin, so he quickly grabbed one of Lizzies swords and threw it at the coin and sent it flying. Jackie came running from behind them and Barbossa heard. He took his gun and shot him in the arm and made him fall to the ground."Jackie! No!" Lizzie yelled. He threw Lizzie far but close to the edge of the cliff. He was closing in on the helpless Jackie as he was lying on the ground."This is the last day for the Sparrows of the future." Barbossa said as he held his sword in front of him. Jackie closed his eyes and braced himself for his death. Barbossa slashed with his sword."No!" Will and Jack said simultaneously. Jackie opened his eyes and saw standing in front of him, Lizzie. She fell in front of him, and he saw why, she had a large slash on her right side."Jack! It's your turn to fight Barbossa." She yelled to Jack, and he did that. Jackie did his best to carry her over to Will."Jackie, destroy the gold." she said to Jackie"I'll take care of her." Will said moving over to right next to her. Jackies arm was hurting so much as he held onto Jacks gun and used the lighter to light the wick. It was a short wick so he held his ears as the cannon exploded. When the chest with the gold exploded, there was a long flash of gold light. Jackies arm was healed and he appeared on the cliff, but something was wrong, time stopped."Time will remain stopped for a short time, so do what you must." said a a figure with gold armor. Jackie was curious about this strange man, but he ran to the frozen Barbossa and took the ring of tommorrow off his finger, and stuck his tongue at him. He ranout of the way as time slowly was coming back to normal. He took Lizzies sword."Jack, it's my turn to take a wack at him." Jackie said. He ran at Barbossa and began fighting like Lizzie would. He was fighting him towards the edge. When Barbossa was so close to the edge, Jackie was about to deliver his final blow."This is for Lizzie!" he yelled as he knocked him over the edge, "KRAKEEEN!" As he yelled that, tentacles came out of the water and dragged Barbossa down into the water. He ran over to Lizzie"Lizzie! Did you see that? I beat Barbossa! I actually beat Barbossa!" Jackie said. Will moved out of the way and Jackie saw Lizzie laying on the ground, silent and unmoving."Lizzie?...Lizzie?...No. Lizzie, wake up! Lizzie! No! You can't die! You can't! You just can't!"Jackie yelled, holding Lizzie in his arms and tears dripping out of his eyes. 


	17. final chapter

Chapter 15

The moon was shining bright as all were silent. Jackie was holding onto Lizzie and crying over her death."Lizziiiie!" he yelled to the heavens."She's not lost forever." said the man in gold armor."What're you talking about? You didn't help us, so why are you here? Who are you?" Jackie angrilly said"I am Cortez, the one who started the curse. Now listen, when you destroyed the gold and the chest, you ended the curse, but not the ones on the crew." Cortez said "Fresh blood had to be paid to end their curse.""You mean, my arm? Is that why it was fully healed?" Jackie asked"Exactly." Cortez responded, "Barbossa, on the other hand, was a creature who was brought back to life by the gold. He needed more than blood to end his curse, he needed love.""What the heck does that mean?" Jackie asked, getting irratated by this perplexing riddle."She sacrificed her life to save yours," Cortez said, "you sacrificed the creatures life to save hers. One life had to be given and taken, Yours and hers.""But, what about Barbossa?" Jackie asked, putting Lizzie down on the ground."His life is what was sacrificed for Lizzie and she will be repaid with life." Cortez said. He held out his hands and in them, a large, glowing ball appeared."This would be her life and it must be given to her by the one who helped retrieve it for her, you." Cortez said handing Jackie the orb. He placed it on her chest and it was obsorbed into her. She was then floating higher and higher into the air while glowing a white beautiful glow. Then there was a flash of light and she fell into Jackies arms."Lizzie? A...are you okay?" Jackie asked with much hope. She groaned a bit and her eyelids slowly opened."Jackie?" she said in a weak voice, "Don't let me do that ever again.""Cortez, Thank you very much." Jackie said. Cortez nodded and dissappeared in a flash of gold light."Lizzie, I can't hold it in any longer. There's something I've been meaning to tell you for a long time, Lizzie I.." Jackie said, but Lizzie put her hand over his lips."Jackie, actions speak louder than words, and you saved my life. That's something someone would do if they... loved the person they saved. Jackie, I love you, too." Lizzie said. Jackie put Lizzie down on her feet and she noticed something heavy in her pocket. She reached in and pulled it out and gasped."What? What is it?" Jackie asked. She showed him a small wooden doll that looked like her with a paper tied to it. Soon after, the doll dissappeared into her skin, but the note remained. It was tightly folded, but she opened it and read aloud."You ignorant lass, a deal's a deal." Lizzie said reading the note, "Signed Davvy Jones." Right next to his name was the Jolly Roger waving on the paper. Jackie and Lizzie hugged and Elizabeth came wandering through to the cave."Will! Jack! What happened? I heard the cannon go off." she said"Elizabeth, I have this to say to you," Will said going down on one knee, "We've known eachother for an extremely long time. Will you marry me, Elizabeth Swann?" he said pulling out the ring of the past out of his pocket."Hey, that's my ring." Jack said. Then, it clicked for Lizzie."That's it! THAT's IT! Now I remember where that was!" Lizzie said. She totally forgot about her ring on her necklace. She grabbed the chain and necklace and pulled it out from under her shirt so everyone can see that her ring and the ring Will was holding were the same, but Lizzie noticed a difference."Wait, in the biggest ruby, there's a crack. Why?" she said"Mabye people aren't meant to travel into the past and alter the future." Will said. He looked around and saw a big rock. He placed the ring on the ground, grabbed the rock, and dropped it on the ring. When he lifted it up, the ring had a crack like the one on Lizzie's necklace."Oh, I almost forgot that I got this from Barbossa." Jackie said, pulling the ring of tommorrow out of his pocket."Well, we have to leave now. Thank you for the swords." Lizzie said picking them up off of the ground."Yeah, and the spyglass, too." Jackie said."It was nice to meet our descendants from the year 2006." Elizabeth said"It was nice to sail with you two." Will said. Jackie opened a vortex next to them. They could see Lizzie's house and the large bell in front of it. Lizzie waved good-bye to them and went through."Jackie," Jack said just before Jackie went through the vortex, "Take care of her." Jack took off his hat and placed it on Jackies head and he went through the vortex and met Lizzie on the other side. The two waved as the vortex slowly closed."Sooo, do you want to know what heaven was like?" Lizzie asked Jackie."You went there? But what about the deal with Davvy?" He asked, abit surprised."I died before time was up, and I sarificed myself to save you. That automatically sends me to heaven. So do you want to know what it was like up there, or not?" she said"No. My heaven is on Earth, with you." he said. Then, the two leaned in close, and kissed for many minutes. Those minutes were magical. When they stopped, they went their seperate ways to go home. The weekend continued as well as Monday. It was time to hand in her report on her family(Most of which were stories about her family in the sixteen hundreds, including the cursed crew of the black pearl, and the man who made a deal with Davvy Jones). Mrs.Miller was an excellent speed reader and finished reading and grading it in five minutes flat. She gave the paper back to a surprised Lizzie."A C MINUS? But why?" Lizzie said"The stories you tell seem more like legends than actual truth." Mrs.Miller said"But these stories are true, especially the one about Jack Sparrow making the deal with Davvy Jones. I know, I saw it all happen... in... my family records." Lizzie said with a smooth recovery."Really. Hhhhmmmm. Interesting. When you put it that way, how about a B minus?" she responded to Lizzie."Really? Okay, thanks." Lizzie said looking up at the clock, "Holy Smokes! I gotta go! Jackie and I joined the fencing club and today's their first meeting. Then I have to go home so my dad and i can go on our trip to the carribean. Bye." She rushed out of the room, without noticing the chain around her teachers neck. She pulled on it, and from beneath her shirt rose a gold medallion with a skull on it and a dent due to a sword."Should I have told her about my relation to Barbossa? Nah, I'll wait for the opportune moment." she said. She turned off the lights and moved as silent as the cursed crew.The End 


End file.
